sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Аббе, Эрнст инфо
См. также *а - ж * * * А. Дюжарден * аберрация оптических систем * автоколлимация * адреналин * Академия естествоиспытателей в Галле * Альтман, Рихард * Аминокислоты * Амичи, Джованни Баттиста * аналитическая геометрия * Англия * Андре Росс * апертура (оптика) * апохромат * астрограф * астрономическая обсерватория * астрономия * атеизм * ахроматическая линза * Бенедиктбойерн * Берлин * Бейгерхольд, Ганс * борат цинка * Брауншвейг * Бремен * биология * Бирмингем * броуновское движение * Брумберг, Евгений Михайлович * Бэкон, Роджер * братья Ченс * В. А. Гуриков * В. Гааке * В.О. Ковалевский * В. Флемминг * Вавилов, Сергей Иванович * Ван де Вельде, Анри Клеманс * Веймар * Вебер, Вильгельм Эдуард * Висмар * волновая природа света * Г. Гадов * Г. Фишер * Галилей, Галилео * Гартнак Е. * Гаусс, Карл Фридрих * Гданьск * Гевелий, Ян * Гегенбауэр * Геккель, Эрнст Генрих * Гельмерт, Фридрих Роберт * Генетика * Геометрическая оптика * Герман Шейфер * Германия * Германская империя * Германский союз * Гершгорин, Самуил Аронович * Гёте, Иоганн Вольфганг фон * Гёттинген * Гёттингенский университет * глинозем * гомогенизация * государство * гравитация * графит * Грегори, Дэвид * Гюйгенс, Христиан * дальномер * Дедекинд, Юлиус Вильгельм Рихард * Декарт, Рене * Дёберейнер, Иоганн Вольфганг * Дерягин, Борис Владимирович * диатомовые водоросли * диафрагма * Диппель, Леопольд * дисперсия света * дифракционная решётка * дифракция света * длина волны * ДНК * Доллонд, Джон * Дорн, Антон * Дрезден * Европа * естествознание * ехидны *з - о * Зейдель, Филипп-Людвиг * Зигмонди, Рихард * Ибн ал-Хайсам (Альхазен) * Иенский университет * Ижорский завод * известь * изображение * интерференция * инфракрасное излучение * Италия * Йена (город) * Йенская обсерватория * Йенский университет имени Фридриха Шиллера * Канзас * капитализм * Карл Снелль * катехоламин * квантовая оптика * кедровое масло * кислота * Клингер, Макс * кольца Ньютона * Кольцов, Николай Константинович * кометоискатель * контраст * коррозия * коэффициент преломления * кристаллизация * кристаллография * Л. Плате * Ланкастер, Эдвин Рей * латинский язык * Леонардо да Винчи * Леопольдина * линза * логика * логическая семантика * Лоренс Окен * Луммер, Отто Ричард * лютеранство * М. Зеебек * М.М. Давыдов * Мантерсон, И. И. * Мавролико, Франческо * магнезия * магистр * Макс Фюрбрингер * Мартес, Фридрих * математика * медицина * Мекленбург * Мерц Г. * механика * Миклухо-Маклай, Николай Николаевич * микроскоп * митоз * Мориц фон Рор * Московская государственная консерватория имени П. И. Чайковского * Мюнхен * народное просвещение * натурфилософия * наука * научная монография * научное исследование * Неаполь * неевклидова геометрия * Ньютон, Исаак * Нюрнберг * О. Бючли * образование * Обуховский завод * объектив * окись кадмия * окись цинка * окуляр * онтология * оптика * оптическая ось * оптическая система * оптическое приборостроение * орден Белого Сокола I степени * Оскар Гертивиг * основание (химия) * Отто Шотт * охрана труда *п - у * П. Д. Радченко * Париж * Пасха * Пауль Рудольф * Пеано, Джузеппе * Плёссль, Симон * показатель преломления * практика * преобразование Фурье * прибыль * приват-доцент * призма * призменный бинокль * Пристли, Джозеф * профессор * Р. Зидентопф * разрешающая способность микроскопов * Рамсден, Джесси * расплав * Ратенов * резкость * Рейхенбах, Георг * рефлектометр * рефрактор (телескоп) * рефракция * Риман, Георг Фридрих Бернхард * Рихард Гертивиг * РНК * Рождественский, Дмитрий Сергеевич * Ру, Вильгельм * Рудольф Иобст * Румовский, Степан Яковлевич * Саксен-Веймар-Эйзенах * Санкт-Петербург * силикат калия * силикат натрия * силикат цинка * Сименс, Фридрих * синдром Марфана * синтез * социал-демократ * социальный класс * спектрометр * спектроскопия * сравнительная анатомия * стекло * Стефенсон * стойкость * Страсбургер, Эдуард * Стретт, Джон Уильям (лорд Рэлей) * сферическая аберрация * сферическое зеркало * твёрдость * телескоп * теория функций * техника * Тимирязев, Климент Аркадьевич * титановая кислота * туберкулёз * Тюрингия * угол поля зрения объектива * ультрамикроскоп * ультрафиолетовое излучение * университет *ф - я * Ф. Б. Барфус * физика * физика твердого тела * физическая оптика * Физо * филогенетика * философия * фирма «Карл Цейсс» * фирма "Эрнст Лейтц" * Фишер, Куно * флюорит * фокальная плоскость * фокусное расстояние * фотометр * Франкфурт-на-Майне * Фраунгофер, Йозеф * Фреге, Фридрих Людвиг Готлоб * Фурье ряд * Фусс, Николай Иванович * химия * хроматические аберрации * хромосома * Цейс, Карл Фридрих * церковь * цитология * Чарльз Дарвин * Четвериков, Сергей Сергеевич * Шлейден, Маттиас * Шмидт, Пауль * Шотт, Фридрих Отто * штангенциркуль * щелочи * эволюционная морфология * Эйзенах * Эйлер, Леонард * экономика * эксперимент * электродинамика * эмбриология * эмпиризм * Эпинус, Франц Ульрих Теодор Литература * Abbe E. Anamorphotisches Linsensystem. - Deutsche Patentschrift №99722, ausgegeben den 25. Oktober 1898. * Abbe E. Anamorphotisches Linsensystem. - Gesammelte Abhandhmgen. Jena, 1906, Bd. II, S. 283-295. * Abbe E. Apparate zur Bestimmung des Brechungsexponenten und der Dispersion von Fltissigkeiten: Vortrag auf der 45. Versammlung deutscher Naturforscher und Arzte am 13.8 1872 in Leipzig. - Gesammelte Abhandlungen. Jena, 1906, Bd. II, S. 236-238. * Abbe E. Beitrage zur Theorie des Mikroscops und der mikroskopischen Wahrenehmung. - Arch. Mikrosk. und Anat., Jena, 1873, Bd. 9. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandhmgen. Jena, 1906, Bd. II, S. 116. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandlungen. Jena, 1940, Bd. V, S. 67. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandlungen. Jena, 1904, Bd. I, S. 45. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandlungen, Bd. I. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandlungen, Bd. I, S. 149. * Abbe Е. Gesammelte Abhandlungen. Jena, 1902, Bd. I, S. 82-83. * Abbe E. Messapparete fur Physiker. -Gesammelte Abhandlungen, Bd. II, S. 206-211. * Abbe E. Neue Apparate zur Bestimmung des Brechungs- und Zerstreungsvermogens fester und fltissiger Korper. Jena, 1874, S. 79. * Abbe E. Uber die Grenzen der geometrischen Optik / Mit Vorbemerkungen iiber die Abhandlung von Altmann. - S. - Ber. Jenaisch. Ges. Med. und Naturwiss., 1880. * Abbe E. Sozialpolitische Schriften. Jena, 1906, S. 37. * Aepinus F. Description des nouveaux Microscopes, inventes par. Mr. Aepinus. St. -Petersbourg, 1784. * Altmann. Uber die Vorbemerkungen des H. Prof. Abbe. - Arch. Anat, 1880. * Altmann. Zur Theorie der Bilderzeugung. - Arch. Anat. und physiol. Anat. Abh., 1880; Altmann. Ober die Vorbemerkungen des H. Prof. Abbe. - Arch. Anat., 1880. * Auerbach F. Das Zeisswerk und die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung in Jena. Jena, 1903. * Auerbach F. Das Zeisswerk und die Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung in Jena: Ihre wissenschaftliche, technische und soziale Entwicklung und Bedeutung. Jena, 1925. * Auerbach F. Ernst Abbe. Leipzig, 1918. * Auerbach F. Ernst Abbe, sein Leben und Wirken. Leipzig, 1919, S. 352. * Auerbach F. Ernst Abbe: Sein Leben, sein Wirken, seine Personlichkeit. Leipzig, 1918, S. 349-350. * Auerbach F. Ernst Abbe: Sein Leben, sein Wirken, seine Personlichkeit. Leipzig, 1918. * Bacon R. Opus Majus. Frankfurt am Main, 1964, Bd. II, S. 488. * Bauderer F. Ernst Abbe Grunder der Zeiss-Stiftung-Wegbereiter des modernen Arbeitsrechts. Miinchen, 1979. * Bibl. Math. 3. Folge. 1910, Bd. 10, H. 1, S. 293. * Boegehold H. Geschichte der Mikroskope: Leben und Werk grosser Forscher. Frankfurt am Main, 1963. * Boegehold H. Ober die Entwicklung der Theorie der optischen Instrumente seit Abbe. - Ergeb. exakt. Naturwiss., 1929 Bd 8, S. 69-146. * Сzapski S. Methode und Apparat zur Bestimmung von Brenweiten (Fokometer) nach Abbe. - Zeitschr. Instrumentenk., 1892, Bd. XII, S. 185-197. * Capskii S. Theorie der optischen Instrumente nach Abbe. Jena, 1893. * Czapski S. Theorie der optischen Instrumente nach Abbe. Leipzig, 1904. * Czapski S., Eppenstein O. Grundziige der Theorie der optischen Instrumente nach Abbe. Leipzig, 1924. * Catalog uber optische Messinstrumente der optischen Werkstalte von Karl Zeiss in Jena, 1893, N 18, S. 27-29. * Die grossen Deutschen. Deutsche Biographie: In 4 Bd. В., 1958-1960 * Esche P. G. Ernst Abbe. Leipzig, 1963, S. 26-27. * Esche P., Kessler H. Die Ernst-Abbe-Gedenkstatte in Jena. Jena, 1965. * Euler L. Dioptrica. St-Petersbourg, 1769-1771. Т. 1-3. * Euler L. Lettres a une princesse... Petersbourg, 1772, t. Ill, p. 321. * Forschungen zur Geschichte der Optik. Carl-Zeiss-Jena, 1936, Bd. II, S. 8-9. * Geschichte der Mikroskopie: Leben und Werk grosser Forscher. Frankfurt am Mein, 1963. * Gunter N. Ernst Abbe Schopfer der Zeiss-Stiftung. Stuttgart, 1951. * Gurikov V. A. Zu Fragen der Periodisierung der technischen Optik. - NTM-Schriftenr. Gesch., Naturwiss. Techn. und Med., 1978. H. 1, S. 14-22. * Helmholtz H. Die theoretische Grenze fur die Leistungsfahigkeit der Mikroskope. - Poggendorffs Annalen, 1874. Jubelband. * Heuelius J. Machinae Coelestis. Dantzig, 1673, p. 379-419. * Hovestadt N. Jenaer Glas und seine Verwendung in Wissenschaft und Technik. Jena, 1900. * Huygens Cr. Oeuvres completes de Cristian Huygens publiees par la Societe Hollandiase des Sciences. Haag, 1916, vol. XIII, fasc. 1/2, p. 84-102. * Kuhnert H. Der Briefwechsel zwischen Otto Schott und Ernst Abbe uber optisches Glas. Jena, 1946. * Kuhnert H. Der Briefwecksel zwischexi Otto Schott und Ernst Abbe uber das optische Glas (1879-1881). Jena, 1946. * Lord Rayleigh. On the theory of optical images with special reference to the microscope. - Phil. Mag. Ser. V, 1896, vol. 42. * Lummer О., Reiche F. Die Lehre von der Bildenstehung im Mikroskop von Ernst Abbe. Braunschweig, 1910, S. 4-5. Цит. по: Йенское обозрение, 1966, N 3, с. 18. * Maurolico Francesco da Messina. Photismi de lumine et umbra. Neapoli, 1611. * Mikroscopie und Nebenapparate von Carl Zeiss in Jena. Jena, 1872. * Nageli und Schwendener. Das Mikroskop: Theorie und Anwendung desselben. Leipzig, 1865. * Poggendorffs Annalen, 1861, Bd. CXIV. * Pristley J. History and present state of discoveries relating to vision, light and colours. L., 1772. * Rohr M. Ernst Abbe als Leiter der Werkstatte bis zu seinem Tode. В., 1938. * Rohr M. Ernst Abbes Apochromate. Leipzig, 1936. Rohr M. Ernst Abbe. Jena, 1940. * Rosental E. Ernst Abbe und seine Auffassung von Staat und Recht. Jena, 1910, S. 7. * Scheffel F. Glaserne Wunder. Drei Manner schaffen ein Werk: Zeiss. Abbe, Schott. Miinchen, 1938. * Schomerus F. Geschichte des Jenaer Zeisswerkes, 1846-1946. Stuttgart, 1952. * Statut der von Ernst Abbe errichteten Carl Zeiss-Stiftung zu Jena. — Jena, 1906. — 54s. * Verzeichnis der mikroskopischen Apparate von Carl Zeiss in Jena. Jena, 1852. * Volkmann H. Carl Zeiss und Ernst Abbe - ihr Leben und ihr Werk. Miinchen, 1966. * Wegner М . Eroffnung der Konfercnz durch den Prorektor fur Gesellschaftswisscnschaften der Friedrich-Schiller-Universitat Jcna//«Begriffsschrift». Jcnaer Frege Konfercnz. Jena , 1979. S. I. * Zeitschr. Instrumentenk., 1890, Bd. X, S. 446-448. * Zeiss Mikroskope und Nebenapparate. Jena, 1934. * 115 лет «Карл Цейсс Йена» // Йенское обозрение. 1962. № 2. С. 3. * Арнюльф А. Изменение радиусов кривизны сферических поверхностей. М.: ОНТИ, 1936. * Б. В. Бирюков «Фреге Г. Логика и логическая семантика». 2008. * Бахрах А. М. Из истории оптического приборостроения. М.: Машгиз, 1951, с. 177. * Бегунов Б. Н. Трансформирование оптических изображении. М.: Машиностроение, 1965. * Берек М. О. Основы практической оптики. М.: ГТТИ, 1933. * Брэгг Г. Мир света. Мир звука. М., 1967 * Вавилов С. И. Собр. соч., т. III, с. 287. * Вавилов С. И. Собр. соч., т. III, с. 146 * Вавилов С. И. Собр. соч. М.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1956, т. III, с. 315. * Васильев А. Эрнст Аббе и «Карл Цейсс Йена» // Квант. 2002. № 1. С. 17. * Васильев А. Указ. соч. С. 18. * Вейс Г. Аббе и Форд: Капиталистические утопии. М.; Л., 1928, с. 37. * Гершун А. Л. Об оптических заводах Шотта и Цейсса. - ЖРФХО, 1895, т. 27, 8А. * Гершун А. Л. Об оптических фабриках Цейсса и Шотта в Йене. - Зап. РТО, 1896, т. 30, № 1. * Гершун А. Л. Оптический критерий Э. Аббе. - ЖРФХО, 1897, т. 29, 9А. * Гершун А. Л. Профессор Зигфрид Чапский. - ЖРФХО, 1907, т. 39, 7А. * Гершун А. Л. Упрощенный способ Аббе для определения фокусных расстояний линз. - ЖРФХО, 1902, т. 34, 9А. * Гуриков В. А. Эрнст Аббе. М., 1985. С. 4. * Гуриков В. А. Эрнст Аббе (1840—1905) / Отв.ред. И. И. Пахомов. — М.: Наука, 1985.-157 с. с илл. * Гуриков В. А. Становление прикладной оптики, XV-XIX вв. М.: Наука, 1983, с. 10-15. * Гуриков В. А. Возникновение и развитие оптико-электронного приборостроения. М.: Наука, 1981. * Гуриков В. А. Развитие технической оптики как теоретической базы оптического приборостроения. - В кн.: Техника в ее историческом развитии (70-е годы XIX в. - начало XX в.). М.: Наука, 1982. * Де Бройль Л. По тропам науки. М., 1962 * Декарт Р. Рассуждение о методе с приложениями. * Декарт Р. Рассуждение о методе с приложениями: Диоптрика, метеоры, геометрия. М.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1953, с. 155-156. * Депман И. Я., Эрнст Аббе (1840 - 1905), Природа, 1940, № 1. * журн.: Йенское обозрение, 1965, № 1, с. 77. * журн.: Йенское обозрение, 1975, приложение к №1, с. 4. * журн.: Йенское обозрение, 1966, № 3, с. 18. * журн.: Йенское обозрение, 1975, Прил., с. 2. * Забиякин Ю. Е. Эрнст Аббе (к 150-летию со дня рождения) // Оптико-механическая промышленность. — 1990. — № 11. — С.80-82. * Зоннефельд А. Взаимодействие оптики и математики // Йенское обозрение. 1962. № 5. С. 179. * Зоннефельд А. Методы контроля оптических поверхностей. М.; Л.: Гостехиздат, 1939. * Зоннефельд А. Указ. соч. С. 178. * Йобст Р. 120-летие фирмы "Карл Цейсе Йена" и 150-летие со дня рождения Карла Цейсса. - Астрон. журн., 1967, т. 44, вып. 1, с. 227-232. * Иобст Р. 120-летие фирмы «Карл Цейсс Йена» и 150-летие со дня рождения Карла Цейсса // Астрономический журнал. 1967. Т. 44, вып. 1. С. 227. * Кант И. Логика. Пособие к лекциям//Кант И. Трактаты и письма. М., 1980. С. 328. Эта «Логика» была подготовлена к печати на основе записей лекций Канта, сделанных его учеником Г. Б. Йеше; книга вышла впервые в 1800 г. * Карпов В. Очерк общей теории микроскопа в ее историческом развитии. М., 1907. * * (в пер.) * Корякин Б. М. Первые оптические системы призменных зрительных труб. - Опт. - мех. пром-сть, 1963, № 5. * Майстров Л. Е. Приборы и инструменты исторического значения: Микроскопы. М.: Наука, 1974, с. 86-87. * Мантерсон И. Микроскопы Карла Цейсса в Йене. Обзор 300-летней истории микроскопа // Фармацевтический журнал. 1890. Б/н. С. 5. * Матвеев А. Д. Народное предприятие "Карл Цейсс". - В кн.: Вопросы экономической и политической географии. М.: Мир, 1958. * Ньютон И. Лекции по оптике. М.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1946, с. 19-20. * Ньютон И. Лекции по оптике, с. 134. * Ньютон И. Оптика, или Трактат об отражениях, преломлениях, изгибаниях и цветах света. М.; Л.: Госиздат, 1927, с. 85-86. * Пекара А. Новый облик оптики: Введение в квантовую электронику и нелинейную оптику. М.: Сов. радио, 1973, с. 230-233. * Природа № 8, 1984 г. * Рождественский Д.С. Избр. тр. М.; Л.: Наука, 1964, с. 331. * Рождественский Д. С. Чем овладел и что должен завоевать микроскоп: (Очерк истории микроскопии). - В кн.: Творцы физической оптики. М.: Наука, 1973. * Pop М. Оптические приборы. М.: Машметиздат, 1933. * Румовский С. Я. Речь о начале и приращении оптики до нынешних времен. СПб., 1763. * Собрание сочинений, выбранных из месяцесловов на разные годы. СПб.: Акад. наук, 1787, ч. II, с. 290. * Соколовская З. К. 300 биографий ученых. М.: Наука. 1982, с. 17 * Соколовская 3. К. Приборостроение как самостоятельная отрасль промышленности. - В кн.: Техника в ее историческом развитии (70-е годы XIX в. - начало XX в.). М.: Наука, 1982. * Творцы физической оптики. М., 1973 * Тяжелов С. С. Оптические измерения. М.; Л.: Оборонгиз, 1939. * Умов Н. А. Собрание сочинений. М., 1916. Т. 3. * Хвольсон О. Д. Характеристика развития физики за последние 50 лет. Л, 1924. * Цепман И. Я. Эрнст Аббе (1840-1905). - Природа, 1940, № И. * Циммерман А. Микроскоп. СПб.: Изд. Риккера, 1896 * Чолаков В. Нобелевские премии. Ученые и открытия. М., 1985 * Эрнст Аббе - 120 лет научного приборостроения в Йене. - Йенское обозрение, 1966, № 3/4 Категория:Выпускники Йенского университета Категория:Астрономы по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1840 году Категория:Родившиеся 23 января Категория:Умершие в 1905 году Категория:Умершие 14 января Категория:Физики Германии Категория:Астрономы Германии